Eine Mission mit Folgen
by Neko x3
Summary: Kanda wird von Komui auf eine Mission geschickt. Mit einem Mädchen aus der Wissenschaftsabteilung. Kann das überhaupt gut gehen? Das Chaos ist vorprogrammiert! - KandaxOC - Fluffiger OneShot :3


**Eine Mission mit Folgen**

**_Oneshot_**

* * *

_- Komuis Büro -_

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?! Ich bin kein Babysitter, dass das klar ist!", rief Kanda Yuu, während er sich drohend vor dem Schreibtisch des Abteilungsleiters aufbaute und die Arme darauf abstützte.  
Komui schien das überhaupt nicht zu stören. Seelenruhig nippte er an seinem Kaffee und blickte den wütenden Exorzisten über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg prüfend an.  
„Du bist der Einzige, der dafür in Frage kommt. Alle anderen sind entweder auf einer Mission oder anderweitig beschäftigt."  
„Tsk. Du weißt genauso gut, wie ich, dass Moyashi vorhin zurückgekommen ist. Schick ihn anstelle von mir!" Kandas Ton wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde genervter.  
Komui grinste. „Du überlässt Allen die Mission? Heißt das, du machst einen Rückzieher wegen etwas derart einfachem? Alles, was du zu tun brauchst ist, jemanden zu eskortieren. Wo ist das Problem?"  
Nun hatte er definitiv einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Kandas Augen sprühten förmlich Funken und seine Hand zuckte gefährlich in Richtung Mugen.  
„Pah! Moyashi würde das niemals hinkriegen!"  
Der Abteilungsleiter wusste sofort, dass er gewonnen hatte, aber er verzichtete darauf, einen Kommentar abzugeben. Mit einem wütenden, schwertschwingenden Exorzisten war nicht gut Kirschen essen. Dessen war sich jeder im Orden bewusst.  
„Morgen um 8 Uhr am Haupteingang.", sagte Komui, währenddessen er die Tasse abstellte.  
Der dunkelhaarige Exorzist würdigte ihn keines Blickes und verließ schweigend das Büro. Als die Tür zuknallte und Komui schließlich wieder allein war, lächelte er zufrieden mit sich. Es stimmte, er hätte auch Allen schicken können, aber es war um einiges interessanter zu sehen, wie Kanda mit der Situation fertig werden würde. Die Person, die er eskortieren sollte war immerhin eine Frau.  
‚Das weiß er aber zum Glück nicht …', fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

_- 7.45 Uhr, Schwarzer Orden –_

Nervös auf und ab laufend wartete Yuna in der Eingangshalle. Komui hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sich hier mit einem Exorzisten treffen sollte, noch war aber niemand zu sehen.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass man sie mit einer derart wichtigen Aufgabe betraut hatte, sie war schließlich kein Exorzist, sondern nur ein Mitglied der Wissenschaftsabteilung. Es war verständlich, dass ihr ganz schön mulmig zumute war.  
Was, wenn es nicht klappen würde?  
Yuna zog ihren Zettelaus der Tasche und überflog ihn nochmals kurz.  
„Hmm … Brief sicher an die asiatische Abteilung überbringen … das sollte nicht allzu schwer sein … Mal sehen, die Zugabfahrt ist um 9 Uhr…", murmelte sie vor sich hin.  
„Oi!"  
Sie schreckte auf. „Huh? Wer…?" Ihr blieben buchstäblich die Worte im Hals stecken, als sie den Exorzisten sah.  
Kanda Yuu.  
Was machte der denn hier? Und warum hatte er Gepäck dabei? Ihre Augen weiteten sich in ungläubiger Erkenntnis. Er würde doch nicht …  
„Können wir endlich gehen?", fragte er ungeduldig. Yuna nickte, nahm ihren Rucksack und schulterte ihn.  
‚Warum ausgerechnet er? ', fragte sie sich stumm und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Wangen in einem Rotton schimmerten. ‚Komui weiß doch genau, dass ich in Kanda… Moment mal! Er hat uns jetzt aber nicht wirklich absichtlich auf eine Mission geschickt, oder? Arrrgg! Komuuuuiii!'  
Unbewusst richtete sie ihren Blick auf Kanda, der ein Stück vor ihr lief.  
„Starr mich gefälligst nicht so an, Kleine.", sagte dieser plötzlich, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
‚Woher wusste er, dass ich ihn angestarrt hatte? Das kann ja noch was werden …'

-oOo-

* * *

nichts aus, dass er nicht zu den Gesprächigsten gehörte, im Gegenteil. Yuna mochte die Stille und fühlte sich an ruhigen Orten wohler, als an überfüllten und lauten.  
Der Zug fuhr zischend ab und hinterließ eine Rauchwolke am Himmel, wo schon die ersten Sterne zu sehen waren.  
Die beiden blickten sich auf dem Bahnhof um und mussten feststellen, dass sie hier alles andere als richtig waren.  
„Das sieht aber nicht aus, wie der Bahnhof, an dem wir umsteigen sollten …", murmelte sie verwirrt.  
Kanda schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Das liegt daran, dass wir offensichtlich an der falschen Haltestelle ausgestiegen sind. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es hier nicht ist, aber DU bist einfach rausgegangen!", meinte er sauer.  
„J-ja aber …. Du bist mir gefolgt, ohne einen Ton zu sagen, also ist es wohl auch deine Schuld!", gab Yuna mit beleidigt verschränkten Armen zurück. Kanda rollte verächtlich mit den Augen und ging weiter.  
Warum hatte er sich von Komui überhaupt dazu überreden lassen? Das war nur wieder einer seiner Tricks gewesen. Na warte! Der konnte was erleben!  
„Kyaaaa!"  
Kanda fuhr herum. Zwischen Yuna und ihm waren wie aus dem nichts drei Akuma aufgetaucht. Sie waren zwar nicht von der starken Sorte, aber das hieß nicht, dass man sich über sie nicht aufregen musste. Der Exorzist schnalzte ärgerlich mit der Zunge und zog Mugen. So konnte er wenigstens ein bisschen Dampf ablassen...  
Yuna machte ein paar unsichere Schritte rückwärts und ließ die Akuma nicht aus den Augen.  
Kanda aktivierte sein Innocence und rannte blitzschnell auf die Akuma zu. Sie hatten keine Chance gegen ihn. Innerhalb von kürzester Zeit war von den drei Gegnern nichts mehr übrig. Mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck steckte Kanda Mugen weg und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung in Yunas Richtung.  
Aber als sie nicht reagierte, verdrehte er die Augen. „Na los! Willst du etwa die ganze Nacht da stehen?"  
Zusammenzuckend richtete die Schwarzhaarige den Blick auf Kanda. „Ja … ich meine … nein!", stotterte sie und folgte Kanda.

-oOo-

Der Bahnhof lag nicht weit entfernt von einem kleinen Dorf. Eine staubige Straße führte direkt darauf zu.  
Als die beiden die ersten Häuser erreichten, stellte Yuna fest, dass das ‚Dorf' eigentlich noch nicht mal als solches bezeichnet werden konnte. Es waren im Grunde nur vier, fünf Gebäude, von denen die Hälfte verlassen aussah. Dennoch bemerkte Yuna eine Herberge, die anscheinend geöffnet hatte. Sie sah zwar nicht sonderlich einladend aus, aber es war allemal besser, als draußen zu schlafen. Wer wusste schon, wie kalt es hier nachts werden würde?  
Kanda war der gleichen Meinung, denn er ging mit großen Schritten darauf zu.

_-Yuna- 19.30 Uhr, Herberge_

Das erste, was mir auffiel war, dass erstaunlicherweise einige Gäste hier waren. Das war so ziemlich das Letzte, was ich erwartet hatte. Was wollten die denn alle in so einem heruntergekommenen Kaff? Vielleicht ging es ihnen aber auch einfach genauso wie uns …  
Mir war etwas mulmig zumute, denn ich merkte, wie die Blicke aller im Raum uns folgten. Kanda störte das nicht. Er lief, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, auf den Besitzer der Herberge zu und fixierte diesen mit seinen grau-blauen Augen.  
„Wir brauchen zwei Zimmer.", sagte er und bekam sofort die Zimmerschlüssel in die Hände gedrückt.  
Ich war froh, als ich den Leuten endlich den Rücken kehren konnte und betrat meine Zimmer mit Erleichterung auf dem Gesicht. Ich stellte mein Gepäck ab und sorgte dafür, dass der Brief sicher verstaut war. Mir fiel leider nichts Besseres ein, als ihn mitsamt dem Metallkästchen, indem er sich befand, unters Bett zu schieben. Ich wusste, dass das ein Standard-Versteck war, aber wo sollte ich ihn sonst hintun? Mit mir herumtragen konnte ich ihn wohl schlecht.  
Mit einem Seufzer zog ich meinen weißen Mantel mit dem Zeichen des Ordens aus und warf ihn achtlos aufs Bett. Da ich kein Exorzist war, trug ich die normale Kleidung eines Angestellten in der Wissenschaftsabteilung.  
Ich war müde und hatte Hunger, also beschloss ich Kanda zu fragen, ob er auch etwas essen wollte.  
Natürlich würde ich vor ihm nie zugeben, dass ich nicht allein mit diesen seltsamen Leuten sein wollte. Ich hoffte, dass er mich nicht durchschauen würde. Zögernd klopfte ich an seine Tür.  
„Kanda?"  
Als Antwort erhielt ich ein genervtes „Was?".  
Ich schluckte. Gute Laune war ihm wohl ein Fremdwort…  
„Ich hole mir was zu essen. Willst du auch was?"  
Stille. Uh-oh.  
Ich zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich die Tür aufriss und ich fast mit ihm zusammengestoßen wäre. Schnell machte ich einen Schritt rückwärts und wagte einen schüchternen Blick in sein Gesicht.  
Was zum …?! Grinste er etwa? DER Kanda Yuu grinste?! So schnell wie das Grinsen gekommen war, war es allerdings auch wieder verschwunden. Der Exorzist schaute mich vollkommen ausdruckslos mit seinem Poker-Face à la Allen Walker an und stolzierte an mir vorbei.  
„H-Hey! Jetzt warte doch mal!" Ich stolperte hinter ihm her und kam mir dabei reichlich dämlich vor.  
„Wie wär's, wenn du dich mal beeilst, Kleine?", konterte er.  
Mit einem Blick auf seinen Rücken fiel mir auf, dass er andere Kleidung trug. Ein schwarzes, ärmelloses Oberteil, das seine Muskeln fast schon zu gut betonte und eine ebenso dunkle Hose. Dazu seine üblichen Stiefel und natürlich der Gürtel mit Mugen.  
„Starrst du etwa schon wieder?", meinte er plötzlich böse grinsend.  
Ertappt schaute ich weg. „Nein … gar nicht …" Wenn das so weiterging, würde ich mich irgendwann noch wie ein Stalker fühlen. Und das nur, weil Kanda scheinbar Augen am Hinterkopf hatte...  
„Tsk."

-oOo-

Ich war froh, als ich endlich einen Teller mit Essen vor mir hatte. Es war eine Überraschung, dass die Herberge so was überhaupt anbot. Die Männer von zuvor waren noch her. Inzwischen waren sie zum Kartenspielen übergegangen und ignorierten uns die meiste Zeit. Ich konnte aber nicht anders, ich warf ihnen immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zu.  
Das seltsame Gefühl, das ich in ihrer Gesellschaft bekam, hatte ich noch immer nicht ganz abschütteln können.  
Unterdessen hatte Kanda es geschafft, sich eine Portion Spaghetti zu organisieren. Es war kein Soba, und auch nicht annähernd asiatisch, wahrscheinlich schmeckte es fürchterlich, aber es war besser als nichts. Insgeheim fragte ich mich, wie lange er dem Wirt gedroht hatte, bis er die Spaghetti bekommen hatte.  
'Mugen scheint er ja bei sich zu haben', dachte ich verschmitzt lächelnd und erntete dafür prompt einen irritierten Seufzer von Kanda.  
Wir waren gerade fertig mit essen, als mir auffiel, dass mich eine lähmende Müdigkeit packte. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ich von unserer bisherigen Reise so müde war...? Wir waren schließlich hauptsächlich mit dem Zug gefahren. Natürlich war ich zuvor schon erschöpft gewesen, aber das hier ... war beinahe anomal.  
Ich unterdrückte ein Gähnen und bemerkte irritiert, dass ich Kanda nicht mehr scharf erkennen konnte. Meine Sicht verschwamm und ich hatte ernsthaft Schwierigkeiten damit, mich aufrechtzuhalten.  
Was stimmte nicht mit mir? So langsam bekam ich Panik.  
„K-Kann … da ...", flüsterte ich und augenblicklich wurde alles um mich herum schwarz. Das Letzte, was ich hörte, war, wie ein Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde und zu Boden fiel.

_-Kanda- 20.30 Uhr, Herberge_

Geschockt sah ich, wie Yunas Kopf auf dem Tisch landete. Sofort sprang ich auf und stieß dabei meinen Stuhl um. Ich rannte zu ihr und schüttelte sie an der Schulter.  
„Oi! Was ist los?!", rief ich, verärgert darüber, dass sie anfing, mich zum Narren zu halten.  
Ein Schatten warf sich über mich. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen, wie die Männer, die zuvor Karten gespielt hatten, bedrohlich auf uns zukamen.  
Ich zog Mugen und hielt es in ihre Richtung. „Wenn ihr mir nicht sagt, was hier gespielt wird, könnt ihr was erleben!", zischte ich unheimlich.  
Ich erhielt nur spöttisches Gelächter als Antwort. So ziemlich die letzte Reaktion, mit der ich gerechnet hätte.  
Ich festigte meinen Griff um Mugen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ich konnte meine Umgebung bloß noch vage erkennen.  
‚Na großartig! Sie haben uns Schlafmittel ins Essen gemischt. Warum habe ich nichts gemerkt? Verdammt!'  
Ich musste versuchen, so viele wie nur irgendwie möglich von ihnen auszuschalten, bevor ich bewusstlos würde.  
Beim Ersten, den ich zu Boden schlug, hatte ich ein leichtes Spiel, aber danach bekam ich ernsthaft Probleme, mein Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
'Verdammt, Kanda! Reiß dich zusammen!', befahl ich zornig. Ich hatte schon viel Schlimmeres überstanden. Ich würde doch nicht so einfach aufgeben!  
Aufgebracht spürte ich, wie meine Arme taub wurden und Mugen in meinen Händen zu zittern begann.  
Mein Blick sprühte förmlich Funken, als ich versuchte, meine Arme dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen. Einer der Männer kam mir gefährlich nahe und ich tat das einzige, was mir noch übrig blieb. Ich kickte ihn direkt in seinen Magen.  
Der Impuls, den er dadurch bekam, ließ ihn nach hinten fallen.  
Das wütende Gebrüll seiner Freunde sagte mir auf eine erdrückende Weise, dass ich nicht damit rechnen konnte, hier wieder raus zu kommen. Ich spürte, wie mir Verzweiflung den Rücken hinaufkroch. Ich schaffte es gerade noch, einen Weiteren zu besiegen, dann jedoch konnte ich meinen Griff um Mugen nicht mehr länger halten.  
Als ich mein Katana, das mich bis jetzt immer begleitet hatte, klirrend auf dem Boden aufschlagen hörte, war es endgültig vorbei.  
Ein irres Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

-oOo-

Stöhnend richtete ich mich auf. Mein Kopf tat höllisch weh. Leise fluchend bemerkte ich, dass Mugen nicht mehr in meinem Gürtel steckte. Natürlich nicht. Etwas anderes hätte ich gar nicht erwarten dürfen.  
„Das werdet ihr bitter bereuen…", sagte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Ich befand mich in einem kleinen Raum ohne Fenster. Die Wände waren aus Stein, genauso wie der Boden. Ich vermutete, dass ich immer noch in der Herberge war, denn die Wände ähnelten denen in der Eingangshalle. Wenn man überhaupt von einer Halle sprechen konnte …  
Es roch muffelig und ich musste ein Würgen unterdrücken.  
Was wollten diese Leute von uns? Akuma waren es zumindest keine, die hätten uns längst getötet.  
Ich schloss die Möglichkeit, dass die Männer für den Millennium-Grafen arbeiteten, nicht aus. Es gab schließlich genug Menschen, die derart dumme Dinge taten. Was auch immer sie davon hatten, war mir ein Rätsel.  
„Ist ja im Moment egal. Ich muss erst mal hier raus. Um den Rest kümmere ich mich später.", murmelte ich mit rauer Stimme.  
Genervt bemerkte ich die Seile, die meine Handgelenke fesselten.  
„Na toll.", sagte ich zu mir selbst, Stimme vor Sarkasmus triefend. Ich musste jetzt irgendwie an mein Taschenmesser rankommen … Es steckte in einer Tasche an meinem Gürtel, aber mit gefesselten Händen könnte ich es nicht so einfach rausziehen.  
„Tch … alles Komuis Schuld."  
Moment mal. Wo war eigentlich Yuna? Zornig zog ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Hier auf jeden Fall nicht.  
'Na toll, wenn ich mich nicht beeile und ihr etwas passiert, muss ich mich mit Komui rumärgern...'

_-Yuna- ein Tag später_

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich nun schon hier lag, aber es fühlte sich an, als wären mehrere Tage vergangen. Hier in der Dunkelheit verging die Zeit quälend langsam. Die Unwissenheit über Kandas und mein Schicksal machte das nicht besser.  
Außerdem stank es fürchterlich.  
Ich hatte es aufgegeben, gegen die Fesseln anzukämpfen. Es brachte nichts, außer blutige Handgelenke. Mal abgesehen davon fühlte ich mich schrecklich. Als hätte man mich eine Treppe hinuntergestoßen. Mein Kopf schmerzte, genauso wie meine Arme und mein Rücken.  
Ich versuchte, mich hinzusetzen, doch es gelang mir erst nach ein paar Versuchen.  
Erleichtert seufzend lehnte ich mich gegen die kühle Wand. Es war still hier unten. Das einzige Geräusch war ein monotones Tropfen, wahrscheinlich war eine der Wände oder die Decke undicht.  
Stirnrunzelnd versuchte ich mich daran zu erinnern, was eigentlich passiert war, bevor ich hier aufgewacht war. Ich hatte etwas gegessen ... und dann ...  
Mein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Dann wurde ich plötzlich bewusstlos. Und Kanda ... was mit ihm passiert war, wusste ich nicht. Aber wenn wir wirklich hier waren, weil diese Kerle es auf das Innocence abgesehen hatten, dann ging es ihm jetzt sicher schlechter als mir. Er war ein Exorzist. Ich war nur ein Mitglied der Wissenschaftsabteilung.  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Raumes und ich wurde von einem grellen Lichtstrahl geblendet.  
Der Umriss eines Mannes wurde dahinter sichtbar. Mich packte die Angst, als ich einen Dolch in seiner Hand entdeckte. Er grinste hinterhältig und kniete sich vor mich.  
„Ich stelle dir jetzt ein paar Fragen und ich rate dir, zu antworten, wenn du leben willst. Ich hätte es vorgezogen, den Exorzisten persönlich zu fragen, aber er wollte mir nichts sagen. Sein Pech."  
Man musste mir den Schock ansehen, denn er grinste noch mehr, als er mir den Dolch an die Kehle hielt.  
„W-Was hast du mit Kanda … getan?" flüsterte ich besorgt.  
„Das werde ich dir sagen, wenn du mir antwortest. Was habt ihr beide zu verbergen? Was ist das Ziel eurer Mission?"  
Ich antwortete nicht, denn ich wusste, wie wichtig es war, dass die Mission nicht verhindert wurde. Erst recht, wenn es sein konnte, dass der Millennium-Graf dahintersteckte.  
Was auch immer er Kanda angetan hatte, es wäre alles umsonst, wenn ich jetzt alles verraten würde.  
Nein, diese Leute durften nichts von dem Brief wissen.  
Er drückte den Dolch an meinen Hals. Ich spürte, wie Blut daran hinunterlief und schrie vor Schmerz.  
Kuso! Der Typ würde mich umbringen, wenn ich nichts unternahm. Aber was konnte ich im Augenblick schon groß ausrichten? Ich schaffte es nicht einmal, mich richtig hinzusetzen, geschweige denn, aufzustehen. Und da war dieser nervige Typ mit dem Dolch, der mich hier festhielt…  
Das Blut!, fiel es mir siedend heiß ein. Wenn das so weiterginge …  
Die rote Flüssigkeit breitete sich unaufhaltsam auf dem Boden aus, bis meine Sinne begannen, verrückt zu spielen. Ich nahm alles wie durch einen Schleier wahr. Ich sah zwar den Schatten des Mannes und wie sich sein Mund bewegte, aber ich verstand nicht, was er sagte.  
Mein Körper wurde gefühllos und kalt. Die zahllosen Schnitte, die ich abbekommen hatte, spürte ich kaum. Nicht einmal die klaffende, stark blutende Wunde an meinem Hals, aus der nach wie vor unaufhörlich Blut strömte.  
‚Es geht zu Ende …', dachte ich humorlos. ‚Hoffentlich geht es wenigstens Yuu gut…'  
Meine Brust fühlte sich schwer an. Das Atmen wurde zur Tortur, als ich verzweifelt versuchte, Luft zu holen.  
BAMM!  
Näherkommende Schritte. Ein unterdrücktes Keuchen.  
Hatte jemand den Raum betreten? Ich öffnete die Augen und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie Kandas aufgerissene Augen zwischen mir und dem anderen hin und her wanderten. Als ein weiterer Schmerzenslaut aus meiner Kehle kam, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Maske. Seine Blicke schienen den Mann zu durchbohren. Mit einem markerschütternden Brüllen stürzte er sich auf ihn.

_-Kanda-_

Ich war blind vor Zorn. Am liebsten würde ich diesen Bastard hier und jetzt aufspießen, aber … ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Yuna.  
Dann wäre es für sie wohl schon zu spät. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, während ich auf die bewusstlose Gestalt des Mannes starrte.  
'Uh … Kanda, reiß dich zusammen! Ein Massaker nützt keinem was, am allerwenigsten Yuna.' Seufzend steckte ich Mugen weg und kniete mich neben Yuna. Ich musste schlucken, als ich sah, in was für einem Zustand sie war. Voller Blut und offensichtlich nicht weit entfernt von ihrem Tod.  
Verdammt! Wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte … Tch. Na toll. Warum bekam ich wegen diesem Mädchen ein schlechtes Gewissen? Irritiert zog ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Kanda … wie…", flüsterte Yuna, wobei sie Blut hustete.  
„Scht. Idiot! Nicht sprechen! Du machst es nur schlimmer.", sagte ich angespannt. Das Einzige, was ich tun konnte war …  
Ich nickte entschlossen und schnitt mir schnell über mein Handgelenk, sodass mein Blut heraustropfte. Dann nahm ich ihren Kopf auf meinen Schoß und hielt ihr mein Handgelenk an den Mund. Als ich sicher war, dass sie das Blut geschluckt hatte, legte ich sie zurück auf den Boden. Ich selbst lehnte mich sitzend an die Wand, Mugen direkt neben mir. Sonderlich schwer zurückzuholen war es nicht gewesen …  
Jetzt musste ich warten, bis ihre Wunden einigermaßen verheilt waren. Es würde nicht allzu lange dauern, ich konnte schon sehen, wie mein Blut seine Arbeit tat. Genau wie damals bei Marie ...

_-Yuna-_

Ich schlug meine Augen auf und starrte geradewegs an eine mit Spinnweben übersäte Zimmerdecke. Verwirrt fiel mir auf, dass ich keine Schmerzen mehr hatte. Ich setzte mich hin und inspizierte meine blutverschmierten Arme. Das Blut klebte daran, aber die Wunden hatten sich wie von Geisterhand geschlossen. Ungläubig blinzelte ich, um sicherzugehen, dass ich nicht halluzinierte. Wie konnte das sein?  
„Bist du dann fertig damit, deine Arme anzustarren?", hörte ich Kanda mit einem seltsamen Unterton sagen.  
Ich drehte mich zu ihm und stellte fest, dass er seltsamerweise ebenfalls keine einzige sichtbare Verletzung hatte.  
„Kanda! Du bist hier? Was ist passiert?", fragte ich, als ich den am Boden zusammengesunkenen Mann sah.  
Na ja, wenigstens konnte er so keinem mehr gefährlich werden…  
„In dem Essen war Schlafmittel. Diese Kerle haben uns entführt, um unsere Mission zu sabotieren."  
„Aber wenn sie die Nachricht schon gefunden hätten, würden sie wohl kaum …"  
Kanda erhob sich und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Sie haben sie nicht. Noch nicht." An der Art, wie er auf seiner Unterlippe kaute, merkte ich, dass ihn noch etwas beschäftigte. Mich wunderte es nicht weiter, dass er es mir nicht sagte. Das war eben typisch Kanda. Man musste ihm immer alles aus der Nase ziehen!  
„Du denkst, dass sie etwas mit dem Millennium-Grafen zu tun haben.", stellte ich fest, als die Stille unerträglich wurde.  
Die grauen Augen des Samurais fixierten mich. Er antwortete nicht, ich wusste aber, dass ich ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
Sein Blick schien mich zu durchdringen, jedoch nicht auf eine unangenehme Weise. Ich wurde rot und sah, wie sich seine Lippen fast unmerklich nach oben zogen. Ein amüsiertes Glitzern lag in seinen Augen, die von seinen dunkelblauen Haaren umrahmt wurde.  
Seltsam … warum trug er seine Haare denn offen? War sein Haarband während der Kidnapp-Aktion verloren gegangen? Wie dem auch sei, so sah er viel attraktiver aus. Sein Shirt, das inzwischen teilweise zerrissen war, verstärkte das nur. Ich riss meinen Blick von ihm los und versuchte, mich wieder auf die Mission zu konzentrieren, was allerdings schwerfiel.  
„Hats dir die Sprache verschlagen, Kleine?", fragte der Exorzist mit spöttisch hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
Peinlich berührt schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, und außerdem bin ich nicht klein!"  
Das stimmte! Ich ging Kanda sogar bis über seine Schulter, also sollte er sich besser nicht beschweren.  
„Sicher?", meinte er und kam so nah vor mich, dass ich gezwungen war, zu ihm aufzusehen.  
„Ja. Yuu.", sagte ich und betonte dabei seinen Namen dabei besonders. Sofort verfinsterte sich sein Blick. Jetzt war ich diejenige, die grinste.  
„Tch …" Kanda schaute genervt weg. Seufzend beschloss ich, das Thema zu wechseln. Es brachte in der Situation, in der wir uns befanden, überhaupt nichts. Einem schlechtgelaunten Kanda ging man besser aus dem Weg. Nur dumm, wenn man sozusagen ‚an ihn gekettet' war.  
„Und was jetzt?", wollte ich wissen.  
„Wir verschwinden von hier. Ich halte es in diesem stinkenden Loch nicht mehr aus."

_-Kanda-_

Wir liefen zur Tür und ich stellte sicher, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Dann verließen wir das Zimmer und traten auf den Gang hinaus. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo der Ausgang war, also entschied ich mich, meinem Instinkt folgend, nach rechts zu gehen.  
Es gab nur wenig Licht. Die Lampen sahen allesamt aus, als hätten sie ihre besten Zeiten bereits hinter sich. Hin und wieder entdeckte ich Dellen oder Risse in den Wänden. Wir waren wohl nicht die ersten Opfer dieser Bastarde. Und es sah ganz danach aus, als hätten sie sich nicht kampflos ergeben.  
Mal abgesehen von unseren hallenden Schritten auf dem Steinfußboden hörte man hin und wieder nur ein verdächtiges Rascheln. Na toll. Ich wusste, was dieses Rascheln zu bedeuten hatte.  
'Da haben wir uns wirklich eine 5-Sterne-Herberge rausgesucht.', dachte ich sarkastisch. Wenn diese Trottel, denen der Laden hier gehörte, nicht etwas gegen Ratten unternehmen konnten...  
Ich beobachtete Yuna neben mir. Sie war voll mit Blut. Kein schöner Anblick, wirklich. Obwohl ich wusste, dass ihre Wunden schon längst verheilt waren, ließ mich ihr Anblick wütend werden. Und besorgt.  
Ich ballte meine Hand zur Faust. ‚Warum … bin ich so wütend? Ich würde diesem Idioten von vorhin am Liebsten den Kopf abreißen …! Aber warum?'  
„Kanda!", hörte ich Yunas aufgebrachte Stimme. Etwas perplex starrte ich sie an.  
Was war denn nun schon wieder?!

_-Yuna-_

Kandas Augen bohrten sich in meine.  
„Was?", schnauzte er, offensichtlich sauer über etwas. Kann er eigentlich auch einmal NICHT wütend sein?!  
Ich nahm seinen Arm und legte meine Hand vorsichtig auf seine Faust, ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen.  
„Du blutest.", stellte ich fest.  
Er blinzelte irritiert, bevor er verstand, was ich meinte. Er öffnete seine Hand und ließ zu, dass ich sie mir ansah.  
„Egal.", murmelte er bloß.  
Häh? W-was …? Mit offenem Mund schaute ich zu, wie sich die Wunde langsam wieder schloss.  
„D-das …", stotterte ich.  
Der Samurai grinste über meinen Gesichtsausdruck. „Siehst du, sag ich doch."  
Er hatte nicht vor, es mir näher zu erklären, denn er nahm meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her.  
Ich schielte schüchtern zu unseren ineinander verflochtenen Fingern. Rotwerdend begann ich zu lächeln. Kanda war eben doch netter, als man annehmen konnte.

Nach der nächsten Biegung hörten wir plötzlich Stimmen. Kanda bedeutete mir, leise zu sein. Seine Hand schloss sich um Mugen, bereit es zu ziehen.  
Er sah todernst aus. Ich zweifelte keinen Moment an seiner Entschlossenheit und war froh, dass ich ihn nicht zum Feind hatte. Stumm näherten wir uns dem Zimmer, aus dem die Geräusche kamen. Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen.

„Haha, ihr hättet sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als er gemerkt hat, wie er das Bewusstsein verliert!", rief jemand, der allem Anschein nach nicht mehr nüchtern war.  
Kanda spannte sich sichtlich an. Ich folgte ihm ohne ein Wort zu verlieren.  
„Ja! Und das Mädchen erst! Die hat davon nichts mehr mitbekommen. War sofort k.o."  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die beiden sich so leicht verarschen lasen…"  
Schritt für Schritt gingen wir auf die Tür zu. Ich tat meine Bestes, die Sprüche, der angetrunkenen Männer zu ignorieren.  
„Ich habe gehört, das Mädchen wurde ganz schlimm zugerichtet."  
Ich zuckte zusammen. Meine Hände zitterten.  
„Das war doch gar nichts. Die kann froh sein, dass sie noch lebt."  
Aus Kandas Mund kam ein zorniges Grollen. Er zog Mugen und sprintete zur Tür. Ich glaubte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck hinter seinen langen Haaren zu erkennen, und er sah alles andere, als nett aus.  
Die Männer verstummten, als er sich drohend in der Tür aufbaute.  
Mit den Fingern knackend schickte er ihnen ein sadistisches Grinsen. „Wer stirbt zuerst?", fragte er herausfordernd.

-oOo-

Das Zimmer war größer und mit Tischen und Stühlen ausgestattet. Es war nicht besonders sauber, aber wenigstens war es hell genug, um etwas zu sehen. Auch wenn der Anblick halbbetrunkener Männer keinen Schönen darstellte…  
Kanda betrat den Raum, ich genau hinter ihm.  
„Wer ist der erste?", fragte der Exorzist wieder.  
Es kam Leben in die Männer. Sie zogen ihre Waffen und erhoben sich, so gut es eben ging, wenn Alkohol die Sinne betäubte. Kanda griff direkt an und entwaffnete einen nach dem anderen. Er hatte ein leichtes Spiel, dank dem Zustand der Männer.  
Meistens reichte ein Schlag mit seinem Katana, um seine Gegner ins Straucheln zu bringen. Einen zweiten, oder gar dritten Schlag konnten sie oft nicht mehr parieren, bevor sie von Kanda überwältigt wurden.  
Als auch der Allerletzte geschlagen am Boden lag, begann er, sie zu fesseln. Ich schaute ihm neugierig über die Schulter.  
„Wir kontaktieren den Orden. Die sollen sich um die Sache hier kümmern.", sagte er.  
„Geht es dir gut?", fragte ich. Sorge schwang in meiner Stimme mit.  
„Natürlich." Er stand auf. Dabei ließ er seine Augen über meine kaputte Kleidung wandern.  
„Du bist eigentlich nicht die, die das fragen sollte …" Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Es war nicht sonderlich schwer, den Weg zu unseren Zimmern zu finden. Ich schaute gleich nach, ob der Brief noch an Ort und Stelle war. Erleichtert seufzte ich auf, als meine Finger das kühle Metall des Kästchens unter dem Bett fühlten.  
Im Nachhinein konnte ich über mich nur den Kopf schütteln. Unter dem Bett war ein so blödes und einfallsloses Versteck gewesen … Das erzählte ich besser nicht Kanda!  
Ich verstaute den Brief in meinem Gepäck und holte aus einer meiner Taschen neue Kleidung. Die, die ich gerade trug, konnte ich wegschmeißen!  
Ich beeilte mich und ging ins Bad, um eine Dusche zu nehmen. Es war wundervoll, endlich das Blut und den Staub loszuwerden. Ich genoss das angenehm warme Wasser auf meinem Körper, sodass ich es fast bedauerte, als ich fertig war.  
Ich trocknete meine Haare und machte einen hohen Pferdeschwanz. Danach streifte ich mir eine neue Uniform des Ordens über. Sie war weiß, ähnelte ansonsten jedoch Lenalees.  
Kanda klopfte bereits ungeduldig an die Tür, als ich in meine Stiefel schlüpfte.  
„Ich komme!", rief ich und öffnete fröhlich die Tür.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf den Sitz sinken. Wir hatten es geschafft, den einzigen Zug heute zu erwischen. Der Rest der Fahrt nach Asien würde einfach werden. Hoffentlich.  
Kanda setzte sich neben mich, sehr zu meiner Überraschung. Ich beobachtete ihn verstohlen und musste wieder einmal feststellen, dass seine Haare wahrscheinlich seidiger, als meine waren. Ob ich sie anfassen … Nein, lieber nicht! Nachher hackt er mir den Arm ab!  
Haach, aber diese tollen, langen, glänzenden Haare! Und die Augen erst …  
„Starr mich nicht an!"  
„Uuhh … mach ich g-gar nicht ….", stammelte ich verlegen und schaute auf den Boden, der auf einmal sehr interessant wirkte.  
„Oi!"  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf und riss überrascht die Augen auf, als sein Gesicht plötzlich genau vor meinem war.  
Meine Wangen verfärbten sich, aber bevor ich einen Rückzieher machen konnte, hatte der Exorzist seine Hand bereits an meinem Kinn. Ich starrte in seine blitzenden grauen Augen.  
Was hatte er vor?!  
„Wenn du mich immer so angaffst, musst du auch mit den Konsequenzen leben.", grummelte er leise und kam so nah, dass ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spürte.  
„Kand-…" Er unterbrach mich, indem er die letzten Zentimeter zwischen uns überbrückte und seine Lippen auf die meinen drückte.  
Fast erstaunt stellte ich fest, dass er mich mit einer Sanftheit küsste, die ich sonst nie an ihm bemerkt hatte. Seine Arme schlangen sich um meine Hüften und ich lehnte mich gegen seinen Oberkörper. Ich schaffte es nicht, ein leises Seufzen zu unterdrücken und spürte, wie er grinste.  
Wie war ich nochmal dazu gekommen, den mit Abstand süßesten Exorzisten im ganzen Orden zu küssen?  
Schwer atmend unterbrachen wir schließlich den Kuss. Ich saß an ihn gelehnt und schloss die Augen.  
„Ich schätze, ich werde mich bei Komui bedanken müssen.", holte mich seine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.  
Ich lächelte ihn an. „Oh ja."  
Komui war Schuld an allem … Komui, der Kuppler.  
Schmunzelnd spürte ich, wie er mit seinem Finger die Konturen meines Gesichts nachfuhr. „Yuna …", flüsterte er so, dass ich es fast nicht verstanden hätte.  
Das musste ich allen sagen …. Ich hatte Kanda irgendwie dazu gebracht, mich anstatt ‚Kleine' bei meinem echten Namen zu nennen. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, das Gesicht von Allen zu sehen! Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass ich vor dieser Mission höchstens ein paar Worte mit Kanda gewechselt hatte. Unglaublich, was diese paar Tage, in denen ich mit ihm zusammen gewesen war, ausgerichtet hatten!

_-Yuna- eine Woche später, Schwarzer Orden_

Hand in Hand betrat ich mit Yuu die Eingangshalle des Ordens. Fast augenblicklich spürte ich unzählige überraschte und ungläubige Blicke auf mir. Ich tat mein Bestes, es zu ignorieren, was damit endete, dass ich meine Augen starr geradeaus richtete. Wir brachten unser Gepäck auf unsere Zimmer.  
Ich trennte mich kurz von ihm, um mich umzuziehen und entschied mich für ein schlichtes dunkelblaues Kleid. Es würde zu seinem Haar passen und außerdem wäre es öde, immer die gleiche Uniform zu tragen.  
Ich verließ meine Zimmer und erschrak, als ich eine dunkle Gestalt neben der Tür bemerkte. „Puh, Yuu! Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können?"  
Er grinste düster. „Geschieht dir recht! Glaub bloß nicht, du kannst mich Yuu nennen, bloß weil wir zusammen sind."  
Wir liefen den Gang hinunter zur Cafeteria. Ich strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ja, ich war mit ihm zusammen! Das fiel mir immer erst richtig auf, wenn er es aussprach.  
Er trug schon wieder eines dieser schwarzen Shirts, das seine Muskeln so verboten gut betonte.  
Aaaaach …. Ich hätte beinahe geseufzt.  
Als wir um die nächste Ecke bogen, standen wir in der Cafeteria. Und dort erwartete uns eine Überraschung.  
Überall waren Luftballons und Luftschlangen verteilt und über der ganzen Versammlung hing ein Plakat mit der Aufschrift „Yuu + Yuna = 3". Wie auf Kommando riefen alle „Alles Gute!"  
Komuis und Lavis Stimmen konnte ich am deutlichsten heraushören. Kanda wohl auch, stellte ich mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln fest. Mich hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn Rauch aus seinen Ohren gekommen wäre, so sauer sah er aus. Die Menge, die uns gerade noch umzingelt hatte, machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt rückwärts.  
„Baka-Usagi! Das war wieder eine deiner Schnapsideen, stimmt's? Komm raus und stell dich!" Der Samurai zog sein Katana und suchte mit Adleraugen die Menge ab. Seine Aura war schwärzer als schwarz. Ich war mittlerweile die Einzige, die noch in seiner Nähe stand.  
„Uh … Kanda? Sei vorsichtig mit dem-"  
Ich stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus, als ich zwei Hände auf meinem Rücken spürte, die mich nach vorne schubsten.  
Kanda sah mich alarmiert an, aber da war es schon zu spät. Ich landete direkt in seinen Armen. Mugens Klinge zischte an mir vorbei.  
Überall um uns waren Pfiffe zu hören. Ich hätte schwören können, ich hätte Lavi mit einer Kamera gesehen …  
„Küssen, küssen!", brüllten alle.  
Haha, das könnt ihr haben. Kanda würde mich bestimmt killen, aber … egal. No risk, no fun!  
Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht, als er meine verräterisches Grinsen sah. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte meinen Mund auf seine Lippen. Er versteifte sich, doch dann schien er es sich anders zu überlegen.  
Ich wurde enger an ihn gezogen.  
„Na siehst du, Allen. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass Kanda nicht asexuell ist!" Lavis triumphierende Stimme.  
Oh Oh …. Da hatte gerade jemand sein Todesurteil unterschrieben!

* * *

**Hey! :)**

**Wow, das ist ganz schön lang geworden. Über 5000 Wörter hätte ich nicht erwartet. :D**  
**Falls das nicht sowieso klar war, der, der sie geschubst hat, war Lavi. ^_^**

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. **

**Lg Neko**


End file.
